Don't Ever Let Me Go
by 1234writer
Summary: Santana decides to come back to Lima to visit her family. What happens when she realises that there is a school shooting and Brittany is still inside? Brittana endgame! ONE SHOT! I DON'T OWN GLEE CHARACTERS!


**A new fic. :) Just decided to write it.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Well I guess I'm back. Back in Lima. Back in a place that has nothing left for me. Ever since Brittany started dating Sam I have had absolutely no reason to come back. So why am I here? Why the fuck am I back here where all of the overbearing memories are of me and Britt. I should have told my parents that I was busy. I should have made up an excuse. Anything would have been better than the pain I am feeling now. It's too late anyway, my mom is already here.

"Santana! Over here!" I here my mother call me. I haven't seen her in so long.

I give her a massive hug when she reaches me. It seems to be settling my pain for the time being. I guess that is just what a mothers touch can do.

"I have missed you so much Santana."

"I missed you too mami." I say as I pull away.

We head to the car and I put my luggage in the trunk. I then climb into the front seat and we begin our 1 hour journey home.

"So Santana, how is New York so far? You haven't really told me yet." Maria smiles.

"It's amazing" I say, purposely leaving out my feelings of heart break, the awful nights alone or the drunken nights spent having meaningless sex with multiple girls. "I love everything about it. I couldn't think of a better place to live."

"Are you sure? Because I know all about your feelings towards one Rachel Berry." Maria chuckles.

"Well mami, I realised she isn't that bad. She is actually kind of nice to be around, but that might be because Kurt it around." I joke. I have to admit having Rachel and Kurt there really helps with the loneliness I so often feel. Even though Rachel constantly sings and Kurt always insists on watching his sappy movies, they have been a great support.

"Haha, and what about Quinn? You guys still keep in touch?" She says keeping her eyes on the road.

For some reason I can't help but smile at the mention of Quinn's name. Not that I'm into her or anything. It's just that, strangely, sleeping together has made as better friends. I kind of trust her more.

"Yes of course I stay in touch with. We are like best friends and no amount of distance between us will ever change that." I smile.

The rest of the journey was pretty much silent, with a couple of questions thrown in by my mother. I was so grateful that she didn't mention Brittany at all.

* * *

When we finally reached home, I was tackled my my twin brother and sister. They are only 7 but they sure have a lot of force when they are together. They almost knock me over as they engulf me into a hug.

"SAN!" they scream.

"Anya! Liam!" My mother yells. "Inside voices!"

Her shouting seems to have no effect because the two of them were way to excited that I was home.

"You're back!" Anya says. "We both missed you."

"Yeah, I needed somebody to to play basketball with me. Mami and Anya are rubbish" He says, earning a shove from Anya.

"Aww I missed you guys too. You will have to come and see me in New York sometime." I promise.

With that the twins run off to play and mom starts making dinner. It's 3.30 pm so I decide that I will take a walk.

* * *

At some point during my walk, I find myself McKinley High School. It was at times like these that I really missed this place. Suddenly, the good memories were spoilt by Brittany invading my mind. I couldn't stand there any long.

As I was about to turn and walk away I heard something terrifying. A gun shot. At first confusion mixed with fear hit me as I heard students screaming and vacating the School. Then I heard another one. That's when I knew what was going on. Some one had a gun in there.

I instantly thought about Brittany. Brittany could be inside still. I have to go find her.

As I sprint as fast as I can towards to main entrance, I bump into Tina.

"Santana! What are you doing?! We need to get away from here." She yells.

"No! Is Brittany in there?".

"Erm I'm afraid so. Blaine sent me a text to say that they are all locked in the choir room except Brittany. She was to the bathroom when the gun shots started."

"FUCK!" I say, as panic rises within me. "I have to go and get her!"

"No!" Tina screams, grabbing hold of me. "We can't. Let the cops do their job."

I don't even reply. I am too wrapped on in the task at hand. I break out of Tina's grasp and run into the School.

The first thing I notice is that it is eerily quiet. Almost as if no one was there. But I knew better than that.

I crept through the school, realising that I had a big job ahead of me. There must be about 10 bathrooms in this place. As I navigated my way around the family surroundings, I come across the choir room. I figured that I should check in on them, just in case Brittany went back there.

I knock on the door.

"Guys! Guys, it's me. Santana. Open up!" I whisper and the door instantly opens.

"Santana what are y-" Mr Schue begins.

"Brittany! Where's brittany?!" I say ignoring Mr Schue's unfinished question.

"Santana, Brittany went to the bathroom. We haven't seen her since." Artie says.

"Shit". I curse.

"Santana I think you should sit down and wait." Coach says.

"NO!" I yell. Making my way out of the classroom.

"Santana, What are you doing?!" Mr Schue whispers.

I ignoring him, but then he grabs my arm.

"Brittany went to the bathroom and she is on her own. I have to find her. I tried calling her but she doesn't have her phone. it must be here." I say as calmly as I can.

"Santana I can't let you go." He says firmly, as the rest of the glee club watches. But still I continue to move myself towards the door. "Santana. Sit down Santana." He says, pulling my arm.

I pause for a moment. Then I suddenly break free. But only for a moment. "Santan-"

I can't think straight any more. I just need to find Britt. "I have to go. I've got to go." I begin. "She's out there all on her own. She doesn't have anybody with her."

I begin to really srtuggle against him, so coach comes to assist him. "Santana no."

"I have to. I don't care". I say, getting worked up.

"Come on Santana." Mr Schue says holding me tighter.

"I don't care." I say, struggling.

"Come on. Santana!" He yells at me.

That's when I lose it. "STOP! Let go of me! I'm going!" I scream, tears forming to my eyes. "I need to get her! I need to save her! I can't let her die out there. No way can I let her die! Just LET ME GO!"

He puts his hand over my mouth in order to keep me quiet, but I continue to scream against it.

Coach Beiste the starts talking to me. "Santana. Listen!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shout. My yells getting muffled by Mr Schue's hand. I keep repeating this as the two of them struggle to keep me still and quiet.

"Santana. LISTEN!" Mr Schue hisses. "You are putting everyone's life in danger!" He says as I burst into tears.

"Look at them! Look at them." Coach Beiste says.

Mr Schue then stupidly removes his hand from my mouth. "NO! No! I know I am but I will not leave her there! I love her and if anything every happened to her, I don't know what I would do! She is my everything and I can't let her die! I WON'T!" I scream, still struggling against them.

**It's funny how you gain so much strength in order to save you loved one. Well it would be.**

"Listen. You need to sit down".

I agree as they let go of me, but then I race out of the door and into the corridors before anyone could stop me.

* * *

I had searched 5 bathrooms at this point, and was about to walk into another one when I heard soft crying from inside. I had a feeling it was Britt, so I went inside.

I silently crept towards the middle stall. I stopped when I heard a terrified and fragile voice. "Wh-Who's there?".

Oh my god! It was Brittany! I did it. I found her safe and unharmed. "Britt? Britt it's me." I say.

"SAN!" she cries, bolting out of the bathroom stall and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"It's okay Britt. I'm here." I coo, bringing her closer. "You're safe now. I'm here." I let her cry against me for a few minutes. When I finally pulled back Brittany looked at me and took a deep breath. She looked so scared and vulnerable. I was too but I had to stay strong for her.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Okay, listen to me Britt, I need you to follow me. We need to get back to the choir room, and we need to do it very quietly. You need to hold my hand so that I don't lose you." I looked into Brittany's blue eyes. I saw her trying to protest so I kissed her on the forehead. "Britt we have to go. I won't let anyone hurt you." I pause. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, still unable to use her words. I smiled reassuringly at her and grabbed her hand.

Quietly, I inched the door open and looked carefully down both ends of the hallway. I realised the coast was clear so I lead Brittany out quickly. I whispered in Brittany's ear to stay very close to the wall.

* * *

Soon, within 5 minutes, we were turning onto the hall which contained the choir room. I led Brittany towards the door and stopped in front of it. I knocked quietly, but I didn't hear anything.

"Mr. Schue! Open the door, it's me Santana! I found Britt." I whispered as loud as I could. We could hear Mr. Schue rummaging around as he moved the Tv out of the way. I heard footsteps coming towards us from the right of us. I felt my heart jump and Brittany squeeze my hand. I pulled her in towards me and help her quivering body tightly.

"Hurry the fuck up!" I screamed urgently. Finally the door opened, just as a gun shots were heard close by. Followed by screams from inside the choir room. I spotted a short figure running towards us with a gun in hand, and lifting it up. The figure shot bullets towards us. I had to shove Brittany inside and dive in after her. I heard Mr. Schue lock the door behind us.

Every one fell silent. We all stayed close to the ground as we heard footstep run to the door and jiggle the door knob in an attempt to open it. But it was no use. The person began bang their fists against door in frustration before running off.

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Brittany," Sam said helping her up. But he was soon pushed to the side as Brittany looked at Santana.

"San!" Brittany said, looking at her in horror. Santana tired to stand up but the felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and her side.

"Aaaah. FUCK!" She cursed at the intense pain radiated through her body.

"Santana! you're bleeding," Blaine said, staring wide eyed. Brittany rushed to Santana's side and dropped to her knees.

"San." She cried. Brittany suddenly broke down in tears as she took in the Latina's appearance.

Santana looked down at herself. She could see blood seeping through her new shirt at her right side and her right shoulder. "Hey. Hey Britt-britt don't cry. It isn't that bad. I'm still alive" Santana trying to sit up. She winced in pain and fell back down into her previous position. Brittany gazed down at her with tears streaming down her cheaks. "It's going to be alright Britt. Come here." Santana said opening her arms. Brittany gladly fell into them and sobbed as she rested her head against Santana's chest. Sam sat next to Brittany and out his hand on her shoulder but she just shook him off.

"Santana, you have to keep pressure on that," Mr. Schue said grabbing two jackets from a chair kneeling next to Santana. Santana cried out in pain when when Mr. Schue pressed each jacket against both of her wounds. Santana grabbed one of them and it and held it against her shoulder whilst Brittany took the other one.

"Britt." Santana whispers. Loud enough so that just Brittany can hear. "I need you to know that I never stopped loving you. When I ended things I just wanted you to be happy. You were just so sad because I wans't there so i had to let you go. But soing that was the hardest thing I have ever done. it's like my whole life depended on you being there, and when you weren't I just lost it. I did things I wasn't proud of." She paused. "But that doesn't matter now. In this moment it's just you and me. You and me Britt, until the end. I love you so much." Santana said smiling weakly.

She didn't realise that Sam was sitting right next to Brittany. "What the fuck Santana?!" He yelled. "You can't just tell my girlfriend that you love her. it's not cool. She's mine. We've been through thi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM!" Brittany screamed at the top of her voice. Completely forgetting the danger they are in. "Leave us alone. NOW!"

Sam was about to retaliate but Blaine grabbed him and lead him over to the other side of the room.

When Brittany returned her gaze to Santana, she noticed that her eyes had closed.

"Santana? San!" Brittany screamed. Mr. Schue raced over and began shake her.

"Santana wake up, don't give up now," he pleaded.

"San! No! You can't leave me. You just can't." Brittany cried. "I love you Santana. I really do, more than anyone else in the world. You are my soul mate. that means you can't leave me!"

Suddenly the choir room doors were burst open and the paramedics, accompanied by the police, sped over to Santana.

"You have to stay with me San. Come one. Do it for me. Do it for Anya and Liam. For your mom, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. You have to wake up, I love you too much to let you go." Brittany sobbed as the Paramedics lead her away from Santana.

* * *

When Mrs Lopez left the room, Brittany was finally able to have some alone time with the sleeping Santana.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. It was all my fault that Becky shot you. I'm glad you were there when I needed you, like always. Now that I think about it you are always there when I need you. But when you need me... where am I? I'm never there for you. When we took a break I just jumped into Sam's arms without even thinking about your feelings. I love you Santana, and I need you to wake up. Even If it's the last thing you do for me." Brittany cried.

Her attention is ripped from Santana when she hers the fast paced beeping coming from the machine. Her stomach drops as doctors and nurses fill the room.

"Well? What is it? What's wrong?" Brittany demands.

"Miss Pierce, can you just step back please?" One doctor asks.

"What was that? He just shook his head!" She starts to panic now.

The doctors ignore her and continue to work on Santana. "Starting heart compressions." They do this for a while but nothing happens. "Defibrillator please."

The open up her gown and place pads on Santana's chest. "Shock at 200. Stand clear." One doctor says calmly.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Brittany asks frantic for some kind of answer. "Do something! Just help her!"

"Stand back. Clear." They say again. The beeps start regulate. "Okay she's with us but her stats are very weak. Her BP is dropping. Tell the oncall team. The has suspected internal bleeding. Tell them to prep the theatre."

* * *

Brittany follows the troll as they take Santana to theartre, where she overhears Sam. "Good. She finally got what was coming to her for stealing my girlfriend."

Unbelievably shocked, Brittany lunges for him. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She says as she is dragged away from him.

"Girlfriend?! What the hell? You're mine Britt!" He states.

"Not anymore." Brittany replies coldly. "And don't vall be 'Britt'. Only my friends get to do that." She says storming away, after Santana.

* * *

5 hours later, Santana's mom came out of the room in tears. "You can go in now Brittany, she's awake".

It really hurts Brittany to see Santana in that state. She walks over and bursts into tears.

"Britt? Britt please don't cry. Look... I'm alright." Santana says weakly.

"But I almost lost you. You are the love of my life San and I thought I was goning to lose you."

"You still love me?" Santana gaspes, shocked.

"Yes. I never stopeed."

"But what about Sam?"

Brittany sighed at the sound of the boy's name. "Don't worry about him San. he's an ass and he's dead to me. You are all I care about now."

Santana smiled "I thou-"

"No San" Brittany said through the tears. "I could never, ever stop loving you okay." She paused. "And if you let me, I want to be your girlfriend again San."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I can't believe it. Brittany still loves me. SHE LOVES ME! I can't help but chuckle, but quickly stopped because of the pain.

"And if you let me, I want to be your girlfriend again San." Brittany says hopefully. "I Love you Santana."

"Britt of course. It's all I've ever wanted. And I love you too." I say pulling her into a passionate kiss.

As I sink into the kiss I can't help but develop a strong suspicion that me and Britt are going to make it this time.

I guess coming back to Lima wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. Obviously I got this from the "Shooting Star" episode.**

**PLEEAASSEEE REVIEW. :D Thanks**

**Oh and the next chapter for YTOFM will be up soon. BYE!**


End file.
